


His Forthcoming

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Hybrids, Origins SMP, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Summary: (When a man appeared on their doorstep, offering them nothing but wonderful smells, no one thought anything malicious in it. But soon, the group of hybrids would soon find this priest had secrets. Dark secrets. Secrets that were going to hurt everyone and everything they loved.)Basically, my take on the Origins Smp "story."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> just cant stay away from priests, can i?

The sun arose from the horizon, letting it's glow down on the forest that laid below it. There, many odd creatures had finally met up and greeted one another. Everyone started out separately, all from their own homes. The snow biome, the desert, the ocean, the nether, even the end! But they all met with the same problem: they were different. Different from their mob friends and family. So, they all decided to adventure out into the unknown. To find their own refuge, even meet people like them. First, a kid and man, both with wings, were walking around the dark oak forest. It was raining, and the kid's wings were very small, so the man used his wings to shield the child from the water droplets. However, they soon noticed something. An enderman, sitting under a tree. "Woah! Ey Phil, come get a look at this!" The kid pointed. This enderman had two different colored eyes. One eye was green, while the other was purple. He had blotches of white on his normal dark skin, and appeared to be wearing a sort of cloak. 

The enderman looked at them, "Who… Who are you two?" The tall man, Phil, was shocked to find this creature could speak. Meanwhile the child seemed to have no reaction to it, "I'm Tommy! And this is Philza Minecraft! The big man!" Phil gave a wave and a rather awkward smile to the enderman, "Hey… You can just call me Phil." The enderman gave them a grin, "Hey Tommy, hey Philza. My name is Ranboo." "It's nice to meet you Ranboo." Philza told him. This poor kid seemed like he was out here for a while. His clothes were all torn up, from monster attacks. Phil knew there were some from climbing over the mountain. If he and Tommy weren't lucky enough to have wings, they would've had to do it themselves, which would've been very difficult. Still, for this kid to do it all by himself, that was pretty impressive. He had burns all over his body, his face, his hands, some on his bare feet. Most likely from a mixture from the water and the climbing. 

Phil felt really bad for this kid, he even seemed a bit upset. He tried to push down the feeling, but he really wanted to help him. He knows he just met this kid, and he doesn't know who he is, but it's always in his good nature. It's like Tommy. Tommy isn't his kid, he was just someone he helped out a lot, to the point where Tommy considered him a father figure. Technically it's not adopting him, but it feels like it. He gets that same feeling from Ranboo. He sees his poor, defenseless kid, and wants to help him. So, with a sigh, he comes to a decision. He asks, "... Hey, do you want to come with us?" Ranboo cocked his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, are you trying to go anywhere?" Ranboo looked down sadly, "Just far away from here." Phil turned to Tommy for a second, who seemed excited. "Well, that's about where we're going too! So, you're free to come with us!" Ranboo looked up at the two, with a sudden spark of hope in his eyes. "Okay… I'll join you then!" He got up from where he sat and brushed himself. Almost on cue, the rain stopped.

Secondly, there was a ghost. Well, not really a ghost, a phantom. He roamed around the cold winter biome, occasionally shivering as the freezing breeze would hit him with snow. He walked and walked around, looking for a shelter. His foot fell upon something thin. He looked down and noticed ice. A frozen over lake. He obviously wasn't too worried, he was a ghost, a ghoul, the ice wouldn't break if he walked on it. So he kept at his pace. Until… he felt knocking from below him. He looked back down to see… A woman. She had some odd cuts on her face, and long hair that floated around her in the water. She seemed upset, trying to call to him for something. She kept hitting the ice with her fist, with nothing happening. The ghost assumed this lady was in trouble, so he quickly phased through the layer of ice to help her. He soon found himself holding his breath under as he got a good look at the woman. He could see she had a big fish tail, and more of those cuts on her torso. He quickly realized that this wasn't just a woman. This was a mermaid, and those "cuts" were her gills. She spoke, "Hello, can you please help me?! I was trying to swim around, and this ice trapped me in here." Quickly, the phantom nodded. He was a little rusty when it came to trying to do harm to physical objects, but he was going to try. He pulled his arm back, and swung at the ice. Almost immediately, it broke on impact, with a big shatter.

He popped his head out of the water for a breath of fresh air, and soon he sat on the edge of the now broken ice. The mermaid poked her head out of the water, "Thank you… Thank you so much for saving me!" The ghost nodded, "Yeah, it's no problem really." She finally took a good look at this translucent figure. "So… you're a phantom, huh?" "Yup! Always been like this, always will be." She gave a look of intrigue, "Well that's pretty interesting… Oh yeah, by the way, what's your name?" He smiled, "Wilbur! Wilbur Soot." The mermaid grinned back, "Wilbur, that's a nice name… I'm Niki." Wilbur held out his hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Niki." She was a little bit confused at first, but then realized it was a handshake, to which she kindly returned. "So, Niki, how on Earth did you get stuck down there? There isn't a lake or ocean around here for miles around." Niki looked a bit flustered, "Well… I kind of came here on foot. You see, I can walk around in the snow, because they're really just frozen water, but it does hurt me a little when I do. I saw there was some water here, and decided I needed to take a break from the pain." Will kept listening, almost on the edge of his seat. "And then the big snow storm came and the ice froze over!" Wilbur seemed surprised by the predictable twist, "Oh no! I'm sorry that happened." "Don't worry, it's fine." Niki responded, nudging him a little.

Then, it hit the ghost. "Wait, you can walk around in the snow?" Niki simply nodded. "Well that's great! Then you can come with me, and we can find you someplace warmer and better to stay!" Niki seemed happy by this, but was a little worried. "But what about you? Isn't this your home?" Wilbur brushed it off, "Well, yeah, but I'm more of a travelling guy! I want to see the world and all it's beauty, I don't want to stay in one place at once. So this would really be benefiting the both of us!" Niki was in awe, grinning. "Really?! That's wonderful! Can we go now!" "Of course!" "Great! Then let's get a move on! It's cold in here." Wilbur chuckled, "Yeah, it usually is." So, Niki brought her legs back, and soon she was off with Wilbur to find someplace warm. Thirdly, this starts in the End. A lone shulker box, that accidentally fell out of the world. It was scary, he thought he was going to die. However, he instead found himself in the overworld. He was terrified. Everything was so weird and scary, compared to the End! So many bright colors… However, he was a strong boy! He would survive out here.

The family of three had decided on a place to stay, and it was in this oak forest. There were many pretty flowers, areas to grow farms for Tommy, and a lot of space for guiding. The ideal area. As they were strolling around taking everything in, someone was watching them. The shulker kid. Now, these random ass people had decided to come on  _ HIS  _ land, and decided it was theirs? No no no! He worked  _ very _ hard to get to stay here, these people were not ruining it. He crept in closer, following and watching their every move. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  **_CRAP_ ** . Tommy had spotted him. "AAAAH! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" The shulker screamed. "What the fuck?! I mean, I would probably punch you if you kept screaming at me, but I wouldn't hurt you  _ that _ much! Look, I know you're scared of big strong men like me, but seriously…  _ calm yourself _ ." With those words, the shulker seemed to calm down a little. "Sorry! You just frightened me a little, that's all!" 

Tommy's pride was starting to show, "Huh, I really am a big strong man aren't I?" "Well… I'm pretty strong too!" The shulker replied, shy. "Wha--?! No you're not, there's no way." "But I am!" "No! No!" "Yess, I am! Watch, hit me with a sword or something." Tommy took a step back, pulled out a stick, and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous…" Still, he hit the shulker kid with with stick. Instantly, his skin turned purple and when the stick hit him, it snapped in half. Tommy's eyes widened, as he look at his broken stick. "HOLY SHIT." The kid grinned, almost evilly, "Ha ha! Now you see!!" Tommy laughed in shock, "Oh my god! You're hella strong!" He nodded, "Yes! Yes I am!" "Oh man, who are you?! I wanna know this purple… shield… skin guy!" He took a second, almost as if he was trying to remember. "Oh! I'm Tubbo!" "Tubbo! MY MAAN!" Tommy wrapped arm arm around Tubbo, "You and I are gonna be pals! Just you see!" Tubbo laughed, "Oh man! I hope so." Tommy took Tubbo with him to meet Phil and Ranboo. Ranboo and Tubbo did happen to bond over their shared home of the End, as well as some other interests, but Tubbo could already feel a bond between him and Tommy.

A couple days later, the four caught sight of Wilbur and Niki. Niki took refuge in the big lake that surrounded their forest, as Wilbur introduced himself. They soon found that their company had also become like family. One day, while Philza was in the nether, he met a blaze hybrid named Jack Manifold. He seemed a bit agitated, but he wouldn't tell you why. Soon, the 7 people had found themselves all a place to settle down there. It was there own little sanctuary, hiding behind the mountains. They all had begun making little homes for themselves. Wilbur made a joint house with Niki, after working on it for a while. Meanwhile, Phil and Tommy began working on their "bird house." Everything was going swimmingly. Everyone was happy.

However, as the sun began to set, something was set in stone. There was something that was going to happen. Someone who was going to appear. And chaos was soon going to spread.


	2. He cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Fragrance arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously i cut out some bits, but i wanted to make this somewhat coherent

Wilbur was in his home, tidying up some of the newly placed blocks. He looked across the room and saw Niki, swimming up in her little tube he made. She waved at him, and continued on. He grinned and continued fixing things up. He had been waiting for Tommy, Phil, and Ranboo to come back, so he could officially start his house warming party. He had snacks, and had just got a jukebox to play the music he found while going around. He was really excited, and so was Niki. After all, they were roommates. He floated towards the window, watching the sun as it set over the horizon. It was getting late. They would need to get back soon, before the other mobs came out of hiding. Philza was trying to make it back in time, using his wings to fly above the entire horizon. Tommy was busy playing a game with Tubbo, obviously forgetting the passing of time. Ranboo was busy in the mines, trying to get himself some good supplies. Ultimately, they were all over the place.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Wilbur's door. Wilbur turned and looked at it. That must've been Philza! He floated over to the door, and swiftly opened the door. However, someone new was there. A tall, thin man. He was dressed in a… priest's attire. With black pants, and a black shirt with a clerical collar. He had a golden and purple stole around his neck, with crosses etched into the cloth. He appears to have goat ears, making Wilbur assume he was some sort of goat hybrid. However, he had these long, pointed fingers that went black towards the tips of them. Along with this, it appears he had… _another pair of arms, which he held behind his back_ . Wilbur was really suspicious of this guy. However, the man smiled at Wilbur, "Hello, I'm Father Fragrance. I've come to show off my uh… smells." Wilbur cocked his head at the stranger, "Your… smells?" "Yes! My power is that I can make any smell appear." " _Appear_?" "Yes!"

Wilbur squinted his eyes at him. He was still giving him a big smile. "Your name is Father... Fragrance?" Father Fragrance nodded, "And you can make smells appear?" "Yes, I have many smells! One of my favorites is bark. It's a really good smell." Weirdly enough, Wilbur laughed at that. "Bark? Of all the smells? What does bark even smell like?" Father Fragrance merely smiled, "You'll find out! If you let me in." Wilbur decided, at that moment, to humor the guy. "Okay, sure, come in." Without another word, he walked into the house. When he got in, he looked around. "This is a nice place you got here, man." Wilbur smiled, "Well, thank you!" Suddenly, a smell filled the room. He could tell, it was different. He took a sniff, "Can you smell it?" Father Fragrance asked, "Do you know what scent I am?" "Is that… ball-point pen?" Father Fragrance laughed, "Alright wise-guy, what brand?" Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Like I could ever guess what brand it is just off of scent." 

Father Fragrance smirked, "Well, you know, some people can." Suddenly, from the sky, Philza called out. "I'm coming back!" Wilbur grinned, "Ah look! The party's getting started!" And one by one, everyone came back to Wilbur's house. Tommy made it back after Philza. Father Fragrance stepped out of the house, to greet him. "Hello my child." Father Fragrance greeted, "Hello… Fragrance Man." "No no, it's _Father_ Fragrance." He corrected. "Yeah, whatever big man." Ranboo merely waved at the man, who smiled and waved back. Niki was finally able to see them, using a glass box filled with water. "She looks like a zoo animal!" Tommy exclaimed. "Don't tap the glass, or she'll get aggravated!" Ranboo warned. However, Tommy ignored him and kept tapping away. "Bark. Bark, lady." Philza laughed, as Niki waved at him. Tommy asked Philza to go get some wood, to which he nodded. As he opened the door, he was faced with Father Fragrance. He was merely grinning, and standing perfectly still. "Jesus christ!" Philza yelped. He scared him. "Oh, sorry man…" "It is quite alright," he merely replied. 

Wilbur gestured to Father Fragrance, "Father Fragrance, come in Father Fragrance!" He turned to Wilbur, "Alright, what's going on?" "It's like I said before, the party's starting. We want you in." He grinned, "Well, okay then." This time when he entered, he noticed Niki in the glass box. "Is she some kind of fish?" "Yeah." Wilbur told him, to which she nodded in agreement. "Wow," was all he could mutter. As everyone gathered around and chatted with one another, some grabbing snacks, Father Fragrance was in the corner of the room. Not moving, just watching everyone commune. Until, he spoke up. "So… you guys like scents? You like fragrances?" Everyone kind of muttered some sort of agreement, or nodded. "Put a fragrance in, Father." Wilbur asked. He suddenly seemed very bashful, "Well, I'm not going to perform unless you put a song on, please." "Oh hold on, let me get one." Wilbur looked through his tiny box of music discs, and after searching, pulled out one. "This one should be good!" He put it into the record and it started playing. It was labeled "Stal." Father Fragrance seemed to be disgusted by this, "Oh god no, not this one. Do you have any others?" Wilbur seemed confused, but nodded.

He shifted back over to the box and picked another up, labeled "13." What song came out once he put it in was a melancholic tune, one that made everyone feel odd. However, Wilbur enjoyed it. Father Fragrance, who was suddenly uncomfortable, simply said, "I guess I can make this work…" He took a breath, and pulled out an unlabeled book. "I'm about to give my homily." Ranboo and Tommy chuckled, while Phil nudged them. Father Fragrance opened the book, and started to speak. "Hello, it's me Father Fragrance. Welcome… welcome to our lady of…" He took a moment, apparently confused. "Uh… fuck all, I don't know. I don't know what this church is called." Everyone looked at him, also confused. Father Fragrance started to seem nervous, "Anyways! Uh, so I did some research. I read some of the literature I found in many villages, and I come to you… with a bunch of cool scents. Alright?" He looked around at everyone, who was following along to everything he said.

"First one I got… A very cool one! One of my favorites, actually." He reached into his pocket, and took out a wooden plank and held it in his open hands. "Wood. Get a wiff of this." He took a deep breath. Wilbur and Philza put their heads near his hands and sniffed. "Oh that's a good one, that's a good one." Ranboo told to Niki. "I can't smell, I'm behind the glass." She replied, sadly. Philza leaned back up, "That's some good wood!" Tommy merely rolled his eyes, "Can we play something else please?" His eyes fell onto the record player, to which he grabbed a disc, labeled simply "Chirp," and put it into the player. Philza took a moment go take some things out of his bags, when Wilbur exclaimed, "C'mon Father, give us a new scent." He grinned, "Alright." Just as Phil stepped in, he could hear Father Fragrance panicking. "Wait, where'd my wood go?!" He looked down and saw Phil holding a piece of wood he had just axed off a tree. He stared at him, anger in his eyes. "GIVE ME IT! GIVE ME THE WOOD!" Philza was taken aback by the sudden hostility, so he quickly threw it over to him. With this, he appeared to have calmed down. "Thank you." He told him, as he put the piece of wood into his pocket.

He started digging into his other pocket, "The next one I got… this one reminds me of home." To which he pulled out… a lone piece of brick. "Brick!" They all stared at each other funny, while Philza chuckled a little. But Father Fragrance seemed serious, "Tell me… Tell me what you think this one smells like." As he took a breath, Tommy and Ranboo joined in the sniffing with Wilbur and Philza. Phil, still a little shaken by the angry yelling from earlier, replied with. "Yup… Smells like brick." He was completely uncomfortable with this guy now. But the others didn't seem to have a problem. "Smells like people smoking!" Tommy commented. Father Fragrance nodded, "Smells like brick, I bet." Father Fragrance was trying to pick up the brick once more but it seemed there was some added weight. So, in an attempt to show no harm, Phil picked it up for him. That only made him angrier. "GIVE ME IT! GIVE ME THE BRICK!" To which once again, he hastily handed it to him. "Phil!" Ranboo ironically exclaimed. Once he was calm again, he explained. "It's the only one I have…" 

But now, Father Fragrance was getting frustrated. "Guys, you keep taking my scents. I'm not going to… I'm not going to remember what they smell like." Ranboo tilted his head, "You can… only remember smells when you have them on-hand?" He quickly nodded, "Yes! So, I would really appreciate it if _certain people_ would stop TAKING IT FROM MY HANDS." He angrily let out, as he stared right into Philza's soul. He was terrified. However, Father Fragrance moved on. "This is a fan favorite of mine." He cupped his hands and revealed… "Sand." Everyone was thrilled. "YEAAAH!" Wilbur exclaimed. Tommy chuckled in excitement. "Yeah, get in real close to get that--" Suddenly, he put his faced into some of the sand, and sniffed really loudly. Tommy and Ranboo followed suit, leaned up with their noses have tiny particles of the sand on them. Tommy looked at Philza, who was standing in the corner, confused. "Phil, why aren't you sniffing bro?" Father Fragrance snapped his head towards Philza, "Phil, take a--" "C'mon Phil!" Ranboo interjected. "SMELL THE SAND!" Father Fragrance yelled at the top of his lungs, "SMELL _MY_ SAND!" The others were not helping, cheering for him to sniff.

Philza was uneasy, he didn't want to. He didn't trust Father Fragrance at all, not with all this demanding. But it seemed he might not have a choice. Everyone's voices only got louder, including Father Fragrance's. So, he decided to give into the peer pressure. He took a tiny wiff, to which everyone cheered. "Oh, wait." He quickly put the sand back into his pocket, and pulled out… glass shards, ranging from tiny to hand sized. He held them up to Philza, "Smell my glass." He demanded. Clearly uncomfortable, he told him, "I don't want to smell the glass…" Father Fragrance gave him a look of disgust, and confusion. He shook his head, "Phil... Phil, come with me." He quickly opened the door, and made his way to the porch. Unwillingly, Philza followed him out. As Phil made it out, Father Fragrance slammed the door behind him. Suddenly, he grabbed Philza, using his lower pair of arms. Father Fragrance's eyes went red, as two more pair of eyes suddenly opened on his face. He snarled, revealing sharp fang-like canines. "SMELL MY FUCKING GLASS." He growled in a low voice, "THAT IS AN ORDER FROM THE DEACON. AKA FATHER FRAGRANCE." He was gripping onto Philza really tightly, so Philza couldn't squirm out. He was even more scared of this… was he even a man? He used his free arm to point at the door, "GET BACK INSIDE AND SMELL MY FUCKING GLASS."

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. His other eyes shut, and when he opened his normal eyes, they were back to normal. He let go of Philza, and when he did, Phil fell back. He stared at Father Fragrance, petrified, before running back inside the house. Father Fragrance followed him inside, to which everyone turned towards Phil. Father Fragrance went in front of Phil, and as everyone watched, he pulled out some more glass shards from his pocket. "Alright Phil, give that a whiff. Let it waft into your nostrils." Phil, shakily, approached him. "And y'know what?" He went on, causing Phil to look up, "You know who I am?" Tommy started to shake, uncontrollably "I've got a bit of a twitch now, Phil." It was because of the smells, and this didn't reassure him of what he was going to do. 

"Say my name." Father Fragrance demanded. Ranboo interjected, looking at Tommy. "You okay man?" However, Father Fragrance did not stop. "Say my name!" He repeated. Phil quietly responded, "Father Fragrance…" "Say my name!" He yelled. "Father Fragrance…!" Phil said, louder. Father Fragrance gestured towards the glass, "SMELL IT!" Phil went head first into his hands, taking a whiff of the shards. He nodded, but continued yelling with a snarky grin. "WHO AM I?!" Trying to recover from basically snorting glass, he whimpers. "Father Fragrance…" His grin would only grow wider. "That's right." He decided to finally address Tommy, who was still having a spasm in the corner, while Ranboo tried comforting him. "Tommy, what's the problem?" He merely chuckles, "I seemed to have developed a twitch, Father." 

"Oh, don't worry! I know how to help you with that." He accidentally dropped the glass shards, that instantly broke even more on impact. He stared down at the floor, in disbelief and fear. Frozen in place. "Oh shit. Where'd my glass go?" Everyone seemed quiet, confused on why he couldn't see the tiny glass shards that were in the middle of the room. "Oh no." Ranboo merely said. Father Fragrance shook it off, and pulled out some seedlings. However, before offering it to Tommy, Wilbur took one to look at. "Hey!" He exclaimed, "Can we not pick it up, please?" Wilbur put it down, "Okay, but what do you think of _this_ scent?" To which Wilbur showed him some clay that was in his ghostly hands. All he said was, "What the fuck?" "Please, could you just let me smell?" Tommy asked, shaking some more. He went to grab the seeds from Father Fragrance's hands…

However, he leaned back, trying to get away from him. And he raised his other hand, and shot a spider web into his eyes, covering them completely. Tommy let out a yell, for the web was hurting him. "AGH! Did you just--?!" Everyone in the room stared at him, in shock. "What…" He turned to everyone, who's eyes were all in him. "Wait!" Wilbur exclaimed, angrily. "He's a spider!"


End file.
